Doctor Who and the Gem of Marison
by md274
Summary: The Master comes to Sunnydale to open the Hellmouth and take over the Earth. Sound familiar? Think again. (A Buffy the Vampire SlayerDoctor Who crossover)
1. Episode I

"Yes, I suppose it is rather quiet tonight," Giles said to Buffy and Angel, "You two get some rest. I'll keep patrolling for awhile."  
  
Buffy smiled, grabbed Angel's hand and turned to leave the cemetery.  
  
Giles continued, "Just make sure to be at the library at 3:00 sharp tomorr"  
  
He was interrupted in mid-sentence by a loud growl. Giles looked up to find that the growl had been attached to a rather large and menacing demon. The demon grabbed him and hurled him to the ground effortlessly. Angel donned his vampire face and ferociously attacked the menacing creature. The demon, seemingly unimpressed, stepped out of the way, sending Angel to the ground.  
  
"I planned for him to do that," said the startled Angel as he picked himself up. Buffy looked at him, smirking.  
  
"I'm very sorry," Buffy said as she planted a kick into the chest of the monster, "but we were just leaving. You're gonna have to make this quick."  
  
The demon snarled at her as her foot made contact with his chest, but he simply grabbed her ankle and tossed her aside.  
  
"That's it," said Angel angrily, "I've had enough of this."  
  
He grabbed a long sword from their bag and charged at the demon with it.  
  
"You can't stop me," the demon muttered as it swatted at Angel's sword away, sending it flying through the air. Angel and Buffy both cringed as it stuck in the ground, only inches from a slowly recovering Giles.  
  
"You will all die," continued the demon, "You will not stop us. The demons will again rise up and conquer the world, with my lord as their supreme leader. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
The demon instantly became silent and stopped to listen.  
  
"What's that noise?" He asked inquisitively.  
  
Buffy and Angel both shrugged their shoulders at him. Then they too heard the faint whirring and screeching that had alerted the demon. They went over to Giles, who had regained consciousness. Suddenly, a large object began to materialize in front of them. The three patrollers watched in amazement.  
  
"Giles, why did the mean ugly demon turn into a big blue box?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel stared at Giles too, his eyes echoing her question.  
  
"It can't be," said Giles in astonishment. He removed his glasses as he approached the object.  
  
"Giles," Buffy asked impatiently, "What. What can't be?"  
  
Giles paused, taking a deep breath, then began to speak.  
  
"When I was in college, I met a man," he said, "He was a traveler, a quite eccentric man. He called himself the Doctor and this was his vehicle."  
  
"A police box?" Angel asked, unbelieving. A police box was a wooden booth created for both the police and regular citizens to make emergency telephone calls. These phone-booth like boxes were prevalent throughout London and much of Britain up until the early 1970's. Having spent considerable time in that part of the world, Angel was quite familiar with them.  
  
"Yes," answered Giles, "A TARDIS, that's what he called it. Quite an amazing device. It is much larger on the inside than out. He said that it could be used to travel to any place or time."  
  
Buffy's eyes moved back and forth as Angel and Giles conversed, only taking in about half of their words.  
  
Just then, the door of the box opened. From inside emerged a curly-haired man in a long, dark coat, with an even longer scarf. He was followed closely by a beautiful dark-haired woman, dressed in a long white dress. The man looked at everyone, then took a second look at Giles before smiling.  
  
"Rupert, how have you been, my boy?" said the man with a teeth-filled smile.  
  
"Doctor, is that really you?" answered Giles in amazement. "You...you look different."  
  
"Yes, well, time does strange things to us all doesn't it?" he answered.  
  
Giles thought about his comment for a moment. He swore that the doctor he knew had been older, with silver hair. He quickly shrugged that off and smiled back at the Doctor.  
  
"Let me introduce my associates," he said, "Buffy, Angel, this is the Doctor and..."  
  
"Romana" said the woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you all.  
  
Just then, a small robotic dog slowly rolled out of the blue box, its antennae spinning and whirring furiously.  
  
"Master," the dog said in a robot-like monotone.  
  
"Yes, K-9," answered the Doctor.  
  
"Master, I have detected three separate voices, however my sensors detect only two life-forms present," said K-9.  
  
"That's odd, have you detected any malfunctions in your programming?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"Negative, master," answered K-9.  
  
"It's probably me," Angel interjected, "I'm not alive. At least, not in the commonly accepted definition of the term."  
  
The Doctor smiled, seemingly accepting of Angel's explanation.  
  
"It was fortunate you landed when you did, Doctor," said Giles, "Your...TARDIS, is that what you call it?"  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"Your TARDIS materialized right on top of a demon that we were battling," continued Giles.  
  
Buffy's eyes lit up. "It landed on the demon," she announced.  
  
There was a brief pause.  
  
"So what brings you to Sunnydale?" Giles asked.  
  
The Doctor smiled. "Luck, my friend," he answered, "Pure, delightful, random luck."  
  
"We're being pursued by the Black Guardian, one of the most powerful beings in the universe," added Romana, "The Doctor placed a randomizer on the TARDIS' controls to keep him, and us, guessing. Are these more of your friends?"  
  
Buffy and Giles looked at Romana. She motioned to her right.  
  
"Vampires," Angel said.  
  
"Not exactly friends," Buffy answered as she and Angel confronted the three creatures of the night that had crashed their party.  
  
"Buffy is the Slayer," Giles interjected, "In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness."  
  
Almost poetically at that moment, Buffy drove her stake into the heart of the first vampire.  
  
"So what are you then?" Romana asked.  
  
"I am Buffy's watcher, appointed to educate, train and guide her down her destined path," he answered.  
  
Romana then turned to Angel, who had just driven a long tree branch through the chest of the second vampire and was moving to help Buffy with the third.  
  
"So what about him," she asked, "he's a vampire too correct? Why does she not slay him like the others?"  
  
"Angel has a soul," answered Giles.  
  
"And he's my boyfriend," Buffy said with a smile as she turned the final vamp to dust.  
  
Angel nodded his head to the strangers in acceptance. Romana smiled at the irony as the Doctor studied the dusty residue left behind by one of the newly departed undead.  
  
"We'd better return to the library to do some research on that demon," said Giles, "just in case he doesn't work alone."  
  
"Uh, I don't think we need to go to the library to figure that out, Giles," replied Buffy, motioning for Giles to turn around.  
  
The group turned to see three more of the giant demons towering above them. One of the demons stepped forward.  
  
"You killed our brother."  
  
End of Episode I. 


	2. Episode II

Episode II.  
  
"We'd better return to the library to do some research on that demon," said Giles, "just in case he doesn't work alone."  
  
"I don't think we need to go to the library to figure that out, Giles," replied Buffy, "Look."  
  
She pointed behind Giles. The group turned to see three more of the giant demons towering above them. One of the demons stepped forward.  
  
"You killed our brother."  
  
Angel lunged for the demon, but it swatted him away with its powerful arm. Buffy tried to hold back her giggles as she looked at her boyfriend lying on the ground.  
  
"What. I was just wearing him down," said Angel, attempting to downplay the embarrassment that he had felt for the second time tonight, "You'll thank me for this later."  
  
"Quick, into the TARDIS," shouted the Doctor.  
  
"We can't all fit in there," replied Buffy.  
  
"Yes, yes we can," answered Giles, "Come on."  
  
The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, then motioned for everyone to enter.  
  
"Doctor, Romana, invite me in," yelled Angel.  
  
One of the demons, realizing that he was fighting a vampire, pulled a small tree from the ground and was preparing to impale Angel through the back.  
  
"Angel, this is no time for formalities," said Romana.  
  
"JUST DO IT," Shouted Angel, "I'll explain later!"  
  
"Come in, Angel," said Romana.  
  
Angel quickly entered the TARDIS and closed the door, blocking the jab of the demon's makeshift stake.  
  
"Thank you," Angel said, "Vampires can not enter a home without permission."  
  
"We'll be safe here until they move on," said the Doctor as the group watched the three monstrous demons through the view screen.  
  
"K-9, were you able to get any sort of a reading on the creatures," asked Romana.  
  
"Negative Mistress," answered the robotic dog, his antennae spinning in response. "If only we could get to the library," Giles said, "I know I've read something about four demon brothers. There must be a way to stop them."  
  
Romana thought for a moment as she watched the three demons standing near the TARDIS with their backs turned.  
  
"Where is the library from here," she asked.  
  
"At the high school," replied Buffy, "About five blocks that way."  
  
"Why?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy understood what Romana was getting at.  
  
"Those demons are big and tough, but they aren't exactly track stars," she answered.  
  
"They had us cornered before, but they've left us an escape route this time," added Romana. "K-9, can you hold them off while we make our exit?"  
  
K-9 processed the question. "Unknown, Mistress."  
  
"Sure you can, K-9," the Doctor said, smiling and patting his little metallic doggie on the head, "I believe in you. Let's go."  
  
The Doctor snuck out first. He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it over the heads of the demons and into the bushes beyond them. The demons retreated further away from the TARDIS. The Doctor motioned and the entire group left the TARDIS and snuck away quietly.  
  
"STOP!" said one of the demons as he noticed what was happening. They began trudging toward the group. Just then K-9 rolled out of the TARDIS and began to fire his weapon at the three monsters. The demons were stunned by the weapon. It did not seem to hurt them, but it was allowing the gang to widen their head start.  
  
"Good Boy K-9" the Doctor shouted as the group fled the cemetery.  
  
"Thank you, Master," K-9 answered as he retreated back into the TARDIS.  
  
The three demons pursued the gang for a short distance, until realizing that it was pointless to continue.  
  
"They will have to return to their vessel at some point," said one of the demons.  
  
"Then we will destroy the Doctor as the Master has commanded," said another.  
  
The gang finally made it to the library.  
  
"Hi guys," came a voice from behind.  
  
"Willow, what are you doing here?" asked Buffy.  
  
Willow pointed to the cage.  
  
"It's that time of the month," she said nonchalantly, "Care to introduce me?"  
  
"What," asked Giles, "Oh, yes, Willow Rosenberg, this is the Doctor and this is Romana."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Romana as she shook Willow's hand.  
  
"Indeed," said the Doctor as he moved at the library computer, frantically typing. The Doctor then wrote something down off of the screen and moved to the telephone. Everyone stood in silence as they watched him.  
  
"GRRRRRRRR," came a growl from inside the book cage.  
  
"Do you have a pet in there?" asked Romana inquisitively.  
  
"Oh, that's just Oz," said Willow matter-of-factly, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
"I see," replied Romana, not knowing what to say next. Willow motioned for her to come to the cage and she explained the whole story.  
  
"Yes, I'm trying to get in touch with Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart," said the Doctor into the telephone, "Tell him it's the Doctor."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Ahh Brigadier, how nice to speak with you again," said the Doctor with a smile. He listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Ahh, how lovely," he said with a laugh, "very much indeed."  
  
Buffy and Angel stared at each other with confusion. The Doctor explained the situation they were in to the Brigadier.  
  
"Yes...Yes...MmmHmm...Oh," murmured the Doctor into the phone, "That's right, I had forgotten! Thank you, Brigadier, you've been most helpful as usual."  
  
The Doctor moved from the phone.  
  
"Doctor, what is it?" asked Romana.  
  
"That was the Brigadier," said the Doctor, smiling.  
  
No one bothered asking who the Brigadier was.  
  
"So were you two just catching up on old times or did this have anything to do with our current situation," asked Buffy.  
  
"I was coming to that!" the Doctor snapped.  
  
"Somebody didn't have their V-8 this morning," replied Buffy, "Is he always like that?"  
  
Romana smirked and nodded her head in affirmation.  
  
"In 1971, while I was confined to Earth by the High Council, the Brigadier and I ran into these very same creatures," said the Doctor, "Grautlogs, they're called. Four brothers. The Master had turned them loose on London in attempt to destroy me and take over the Earth."  
  
The Doctor reached into his coat and pulled out a little white pouch.  
  
"Jellybaby?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"Ooh, yes," said Willow excitedly as she took the colorful, infant-shaped candy from the Doctor's hand.  
  
"Grautlog demons, I should have remembered," exclaimed Giles as he grabbed a book and began thumbing through the pages, "Yes, they were first seen in the 14th Century in what is now the Bavarian region of Germany. They've been seen throughout history, usually carrying out the orders of the one who raises them from the dead."  
  
"The Master," said Romana to the Doctor, "It has to be. He must be working on the behalf of the Black Guardian."  
  
"It can't be the Master who's behind this," Buffy replied, "I killed him."  
  
The Doctor was ready to continue his story, then he took in Buffy's statement.  
  
"The Master's dead?" asked the Doctor intently, "Are you sure?"  
  
"As a doornail," answered Buffy, "What exactly is a doornail?"  
  
"It's very nice of you to worry about me," came a voice from the back of the library, "But I can assure you all that I'm very much alive."  
  
"The Master," exclaimed Romana.  
  
End of Part II 


	3. Episode III

Part 3  
  
"The Master's dead?" asked the Doctor intently, "Are you sure?"  
  
"As a doornail," answered Buffy, "What exactly is a doornail?"  
  
"It's very nice of you to worry about me," came a voice from the back of the library, "But I can assure you all that I'm very much alive."  
  
"The Master," exclaimed Romana.  
  
The group turned to look at the group that had entered the library.  
  
"Ahh Romanadvoratrelundar," said the man with an evil grin, "How lovely to finally make your acquaintance."  
  
"And I thought Buffy was a weird name," quirked the slayer, "Hey, wait one stinkin' minute here. You aren't the Master."  
  
"I most certainly am the Master you imbecile," returned the man. He was dressed in a dark suit with a long, black cape. Around him stood a group of six vampires, who were acting as bodyguards.  
  
"Excuse me," said Angel as he stood up straight and looked up at the man with pride, "I knew the Master. The Master was a friend of mine. And mister...you're no Master."  
  
"Yeah," shouted Willow, "You tell him, Angel! That'll teach him to come in here impersonating our most-hated evil-doers."  
  
"That was uncalled for, vampire!" returned the man angrily.  
  
"Uhh, boss?" said one of the vampires rather sheepishly.  
  
"What is it," answered the man sharply.  
  
The vampire moved to him and whispered a short message into his ear. The man stopped for a moment, then a smile began to grow on his face. He slowly stepped away from the vampire and cleared his throat.  
  
"It seems," said the man, "that we have a little confusion here. It's perfectly understandable considering the circumstances."  
  
The group stared at this man who called himself the Master. None more intently than the Doctor, who looked at the man with anger and contempt that had grown deeper and deeper over their long relationship.  
  
"Hank here," said the man as he pointed to the vampire on his left, "has just informed me of a great old vampire who also called himself the Master. He also tells me that a certain vampire slayer named Buffy ended his existence."  
  
"So what's you're point," asked an annoyed Buffy.  
  
"My point," said the Master, "is that I am not he. I am much greater and much more powerful than he ever was, and you will all be defeated."  
  
The Master smiled and began to laugh.  
  
"You're as pathetic as ever," replied the Doctor, "Tell me, what has the Black Guardian promised you in exchange for my death?"  
  
The Master smiled.  
  
"Now, Doctor," he answered, "Don't you think you're flattering yourself just a bit? I've been in this miserable town for quite some time now."  
  
"So your presence in Sunnydale," added Romana, "coupled with our random arrival, coupled with the Black Guardian's price on our head is just"  
  
"An extraordinary, yet quite delightful, coincidence," the Master interrupted, smiling.  
  
"So what are you exactly doing here in Sunnydale?" asked Buffy, "Vacationing? Because there are lots of better vacation spots in sunny California. Ever been to San Diego?"  
  
The Master paused, in an attempt to add drama to his upcoming speech.  
  
"Doctor, you love the Earth," he began, "I can see it in your eyes. Your fondness, compassion and love for the people of Earth exceeds that of even your home planet, Gallifrey."  
  
"Master, there are aspects of Skaro that make it more redeeming than Gallifrey," the Doctor returned, "you'll have to do better than that."  
  
The Master smiled and nodded.  
  
"As I was traveling, I began thinking to myself," continued the Master, "What place in this vast universe would I most enjoy oppressively ruling. It only took a few seconds to come up with my answer. Earth was the only choice. Well, Earth and Vasshilon Major, but their winters are just unbearable."  
  
"Why Earth," asked Romana.  
  
"For all the same reasons that the Doctor loves Earth, I despise it," replied the Master, "Humans are arrogant, hypocritical and stupid. They think they have all of the answers to the mysteries of the universe. Yet, as civilizations go, they are laughably far behind similarly evolving races such as the Cryptilians and the Puhleezians. They are just begging to be overtaken."  
  
"I'll never allow you to," said the Doctor angrily, "You know I'll fight you with every last live I have to stop you."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor," replied the Master, "Of course, once my plan begins, neither you nor anyone on this earth will be able to stop my great army of the underworld."  
  
"Doctor, you're right," said Romana, "He is insane."  
  
"You're planning on opening the Hellmouth," responded Angel.  
  
"No, not the Hellmouth, certainly not that!" added the Doctor with great force. Then a look of confusion grew on his face. "What's the Hellmouth?"  
  
Giles took the Doctor aside and gave him the 15-second explanation of the Hellmouth and the town of Sunnydale.  
  
"We'll stop you," said Buffy emphatically, "The last fool that tried to open the Hellmouth, oh yeah, the Master was his name too. What happened to him? Well, you already know that part."  
  
"Also, it's lunacy to think that thralls of demons, vampires and other creatures will all fall in line and bow down to you as their great leader," stated Giles, "They'll never serve you or any other human."  
  
"Please do not insult me," replied the Master, "I am certainly not human"  
  
Giles looked over at the Doctor and Romana, neither of them said a word. The Master clutched a large green gemstone that hung from his neck. The stone glowed as his hand came into contact with it.  
  
"With this, all creatures of the darkness will bow to me," said the Master in his most overdramatic voice, "I will be all powerful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Angel, clearly annoyed, "I've lived a long time and I've seen a lot. Do you think you're the first delusional alien from an advanced civilization who's come to take over the world? I can think of six since World War II alone. They were all thwarted because they clearly underestimated the potential and the spirit of the human race."  
  
"Angel, did the bad man make you crazy too?" asked Buffy.  
  
Angel motioned for her to allow him to finish.  
  
"You will be stopped too," he continued, while transforming into his vampire persona, "Only it's gonna be sooner than you think."  
  
Angel lunged forward and grabbed one of the vampires, quickly staking him and turning him to dust.  
  
"You may want to stop right there," said the Master, motioning to one of the vampires in the back.  
  
The vampire moved out from behind a bookcase revealing a tall brunette girl in his clutches. He moved closer, preparing to sink his sharp fangs into her soft neck.  
  
"Cordy," Willow said with shock.  
  
"Let her go right now or you'll be cleaning your friends up with a dustpan," said Buffy in a tough voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear," said the Master, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," said a voice from behind the bad guys. Before the vampire holding Cordelia had a chance to turn around, he was a pile of dust on the floor."  
  
"Xander, oh thank God," said Cordelia.  
  
Xander grabbed her arm and led her to the back of the library. Meanwhile, Buffy and Angel began to fight the group of vampires, which had now grown slightly in number. In the scuffle, the Master slipped out the back door of the library.  
  
"Giles, what is that stone that the Master's wearing," asked Willow.  
  
The group of vampires had diminished to just four.  
  
"I don't know, I'll need to research it," answered Giles.  
  
The group of vampires was down to two.  
  
"Don't bother," said the Doctor, "You won't find it in any of your books."  
  
There was now just one vampire remaining.  
  
"How can you be sure," asked Giles.  
  
Angel and Buffy approached them as the last vampire floated to the ground in a cloud of dust behind them.  
  
"It's from Gallifrey," said the Doctor.  
  
"Your home planet," said Angel, unsurprised.  
  
"Home planet?" asked Buffy, quite confused.  
  
"They're not from here, Buffy," Angel said, "The Doctor, Romana, the Master, they aren't human. They each have two hearts."  
  
"Oh," replied Buffy.  
  
No one else uttered a word. Giles' facial expression seemed to indicate frustration that he had never guessed it before.  
  
"So what is it then Doctor," asked Willow.  
  
"The Gem of Marison," replied the Doctor.  
  
"Not long after the end of Rassillon's reign," added Romana, "a man named Marison came to power on Gallifrey. Marison was a simple man. He came from a meager House in a very remote region. It was never known for how he managed to amass so much power so quickly, but he always wore that gemstone around his neck. Legend has it that its magnetic properties allowed him to force his will on millions of Gallifreyan citizens."  
  
"So why doesn't he just use it to force his will upon the people of earth, rather than waste his time on vamps and demons?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, and why didn't he use it on us?" asked Buffy.  
  
"He tried," answered the Doctor, "I could feel him trying to break my will. Romana, did you feel it too?"  
  
Romana nodded her head in affirmation. "It was all I could do to keep from letting him into my head."  
  
"I didn't feel anything," said Xander as he and Cordelia approached the group for the first time.  
  
"Well I sure did," added Cordelia, "Do you know how hard it is to conceal teeth marks, and you can forget ever seeing me in a turtle neck."  
  
"It mustn't have any affect on human physiology," added Romana, "but it must work on these demons and vampires judging by the company he's keeping."  
  
"It does," Angel said, "I could feel it too."  
  
"So the gem is the key to his entire plan," said Giles, "If we can manage to separate it from him, he won't dare open the Hellmouth."  
  
"How very astute of you," said the Master, who had just reentered the library, "Unfortunately for you, I have taken every necessary precaution to make sure everything goes exactly according to my plan. Lock them up."  
  
Three vampires surrounded them, each holding a small electronic device. As they switched the devices on, a green glowing field of energy surrounded them.  
  
End of Part III 


	4. Episode IV

Part IV  
  
"So the gem is the key to his entire plan," said Giles, "If we can manage to separate it from him, he won't dare open the Hellmouth."  
  
"How very astute of you," said the Master, who had just reentered the library, "Unfortunately for you, I have taken every necessary precaution to make sure everything goes exactly according to my plan. Lock them up."  
  
Three vampires surrounded them, each holding a small electronic device. As they switched the devices on, a green glowing field of energy surrounded them.  
  
Buffy tried to break the field with a powerful kick, but the energy shot her backward into Angel's waiting arms.  
  
"I'm shocked," exclaimed Buffy.  
  
"It will begin," shouted the Master, motioning out into the hallway.  
  
The three Grautlog demons entered the room carrying rather sizeable silver hammers, shovels and pick axes. They began to attack the floor of the library. It didn't take long before a rather large hole started to form.  
  
"Can they do that?" asked Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah," added Xander, "Wouldn't every demon and unsavory individual within 3,000 miles of Sunnydale be fighting to be the first to get the Hellmouth open if all it took to open it was a little good old-fashioned elbow grease?"  
  
"I guess I'm not aware that it's ever been thought of before," answered Giles.  
  
"And demons are for the most part pretty lazy," added Angel.  
  
"Hey," shouted one of the Grautlogs, "Stereotypes can be hurtful."  
  
"Sorry," muttered Angel.  
  
The demon returned to work.  
  
"Never mind that, how are we getting out of this," asked Buffy.  
  
"AHHHGGHH!" exclaimed Angel as he clenched his ears.  
  
Similar sounds came from the vampires who were guarding the front entrance as well.  
  
"Apologies," muttered the Doctor as he put the dog whistle away that he had just blown, "I think my dog can help us."  
  
Willow had a thought. She looked down at her watch. It was 6:00 a.m. She then glanced over at the book cage and her eyes met Oz'. Oz was now back to his normal self and was hiding behind the blankets that concealed him.  
  
"I think my dog can help us too," she said excitedly.  
  
Willow spotted the keys to the cage on the table a few feet behind where the demons were working. She knew that she had to be perfect so as not to risk Oz' or their lives. She concentrated for a moment, then fixed her eyes on the keys. Magically, they lifted themselves off of the table and floated slowly and gently through the cage bars, and into Oz waiting hands. Oz smiled at her with pride.  
  
"Yes, it won't be long now," chanted the Master, "My plans will be complete and I shall rule this miserable planet!"  
  
Oz gently reached his hand through and unlocked the gate to the cage. He looked over at the entrapped group and nodded his head slightly. He quickly snuck up behind the Master, grabbed the gem and pulled it from the Master's neck.  
  
"Stop, you fool!" shouted the Master.  
  
The three demons rose to attention and turned on Oz. They began to back him into a corner.  
  
"Master, Mistress," said a robotic voice from the library entrance.  
  
"K-9, destroy the force field," shouted the Doctor.  
  
K-9 lined up with the nearest field generator and destroyed it with his laser weapon.  
  
"You are all imbeciles," exclaimed the Master, "The Hellmouth is now open if you haven't noticed. The earth will be destroyed without my dominion over the underworld."  
  
The Master turned around and bolted out the door. The Doctor went after him.  
  
"Uhh, guys, a little help here please," said a frightened Oz.  
  
"Oz, the gem," shouted Buffy, "Throw it to Romana!"  
  
Oz quickly tossed the Gem of Marison across the room into the waiting hands of the female time lord. Romana tied the broken pendant around her neck, knowing just what to do.  
  
"Grautlogs, STOP!" shouted Romana, "I order you turn and bow before me."  
  
The three menacing demons froze instantly, then turned and dropped to their knees.  
  
"We are at your command, oh great one," they chanted in unison.  
  
Romana thought for a moment.  
  
"I order you to enter the Hellmouth," said Romana, "Never to return."  
  
"As you wish," replied the demons as they stood up, walked to the hole and crawled in.  
  
"K-9," said Romana.  
  
"Mistress," replied the robotic dog.  
  
"Can you reseal this hole up tight?" she asked.  
  
"Affirmative, Mistress," replied K-9, then he used his laser to fuse the pieces of rock and metal together preventing the Grautlog demons, and any number of other evil entities lurking below from escaping.  
  
The gang cheered with joy. Another evil had been destroyed, this time with the help of their friends from another time and place. Romana smiled and joked with the gang.  
  
"You were pretty good ordering those demons around," said Buffy.  
  
"I simply did what I had to do," replied Romana, "I'm glad it worked, for the sake of the entire planet."  
  
Cordelia moved to the front of the group.  
  
"I don't think we've been officially been introduced," she said, "I am Cordelia Chase and that is a lovely dress you are wearing. It must be straight from either Paris or Milan."  
  
"Thank you," replied Romana graciously, "Actually I found it in a shop near the capitol on Gallifrey."  
  
"Gallifrey," said Cordelia, her head nodding in wonder, "Can you get a direct flight there from LAX?  
  
"Back to what we were saying," said Buffy, "Maybe you'll be president of Galileo someday."  
  
Romana smiled.  
  
"President of Gallifrey?" replied Romana, "Thank you for the compliment, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Besides, I have enough to worry about just keeping the Doctor out of trouble."  
  
"Yes, he's always been quite a curious fellow, hasn't he," said Giles, "Hey, where is the Doctor?"  
  
"Here I am, Rupert, my old friend," said the Doctor as he walked into the library.  
  
"The Master?" asked Angel.  
  
"Survived to plunder and pillage another day, I'm afraid," replied the Doctor, "Got away in his TARDIS."  
  
"At least he won't be able to take over the world," Xander said, "Was it just me or was that guy just a teensy bit overdramatic."  
  
"Which reminds me," said Romana, "What should we do with the Gem of Marison?"  
  
The Doctor took it from her hands, set it on the ground and grabbed the large hammer that one of the Grautlogs had been using. With a heavy blow, the Doctor smashed the gem into a million pieces.  
  
"You're not the only ones around here who can turn things into dust!" said the Doctor with a smile.  
  
Everyone laughed. Angel broke off from the group. The others followed the Doctor and Romana out into the sunlight and down the street to the cemetery that held their TARDIS.  
  
"Doctor, we really should be going," said Romana, "The Black Guardian could catch up to us at any time."  
  
"Oh Romana," replied the Doctor, "California is one of the most beautiful places on Earth. We should relax, spend some time here. We deserve a little vacation after that whole Key to Time fiasco."  
  
"But Doctor," continued Romana, "I really think"  
  
"Nonsense," interrupted the Doctor, "We're at least 10 steps ahead of the Bla"  
  
"DOCTOR, YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOU HID THE SEGMENTS OF THE KEY TO TIME OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED" came a dark and booming voice from the sky.  
  
"How could you be thinking of a vacation at a time like this, Romana, let's go," said the Doctor, "There's no time to lose!"  
  
"Goodbye everyone," Romana said, "Send our regards to Angel as well."  
  
"I will," said Buffy.  
  
"Rupert, good to see you again old friend," the Doctor said as he shook Giles' hand.  
  
Giles smiled.  
  
"You too, Doctor," he said, "Take care."  
  
The two time lords entered their vessel and it dematerialized before the gang's eyes.  
  
"Disgusting," said Cordelia.  
  
Everyone looked at Cordy with confusion, until they saw the smashed, decaying remains of the Grautlog demon that had been pinned underneath the TARDIS.  
  
"I'll second that," added Buffy.  
  
"So who's up for doughnuts," said Xander, "Giles is buying."  
  
The gang walked out of the cemetery, having saved the world one more time.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Authors Notes: I've been a fan of Doctor Who for many, many years. My obsession with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel only came about recently, while looking for something to take the place of the X-Files (which ended in 2002). When I first saw the Master on Buffy, I immediately thought of the Doctor's nemesis, the Master from the Doctor Who series. Although these characters are only similar in that they share a name and they are evil, I thought it would be a good way to tie the shows together in my story. Thus, we have the (Doctor Who) Master coming to Sunnydale to open the Hellmouth and lead the demons, vampires and other creatures from Hell in a plan to take over the Earth. That was the basic idea anyway.  
  
So that I didn't have to spend much time introducing the Doctor and Romana to the Scooby Gang, I decided to make one of the characters be acquainted with the Doctor. I struggled with whether it should be Angel or Giles, but settled on Giles. They could have believably crossed paths as both characters spent considerable time in and around London in the early seventies.  
  
This story takes place right around the early 3rd season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, after Angel's soul has been restored and Buffy and Angel have become involved again. Oz and Willow are together. Xander and Cordelia are also together at this point, although there is no mention of it in the story. Willow has been studying Wicca and is at the point where she can levitate objects (ala the floating pencil scene from the show). Faith does not figure into, nor is mentioned in this story at all. I already had a sizable ensemble so she wouldn't have played much of a part anyway. Wesley has not arrived in Sunnydale yet and Giles is still Buffy's Watcher. There may be some continuity issues here, but I tried to get the facts to fit in as best as I could.  
  
I'm using the 4th Doctor (Tom Baker) in this story. This fits into the Doctor Who story arc just after the Key to Time had been collected, then broken up and hidden again across the universe. The Doctor placed a device on his TARDIS that randomized the coordinates to keep the Black Guardian, and themselves from knowing where they are going. Romana is also in this story. I pictured Mary Tamm's Romana as I was writing this although I guess that doesn't exactly fit with continuity. The story should work if you picture Lalla Ward in the part as well. Your choice.  
  
I decided to format the story similar to the way the Doctor Who program was formatted. Each story was divided into smaller episodes that were broadcast weekly on Saturday night. Although some were longer, most were about four episodes in length. The first episodes ended in cliffhangers in which a someone was in a situation they almost certainly couldn't get out of. The following week, that situation would be repeated, followed by the way they got out of it. I thought that format would work here too. You may ask "How could this be a Doctor Who story if it begins and ends with the Buffy characters?" Well, Doctor Who usually was that way. Their TARDIS would materialize in a scene that was already occurring. At the end, we would see the resolution of the story amongst the supporting characters, with the Doctor leaving in his TARDIS.  
  
The demons, the gemstone pendant and the names of planets referred to in this story (except Earth, Gallifrey and Skaro) are made up. Using actual names created in either show would have caused even more continuity errors.  
  
Just a couple more things for those not overly familiar with Doctor Who. Buffy tells Romana she would make a good president and Romana replies that she wouldn't wish the presidency of Gallifrey upon anyone. That's just a little reference to the fact that Romana will become President of Gallifrey in the future (in the novels following the end of the series.) Also, Jellybabies are a British candy that the 4th Doctor has an affinity for. He offers them to people quite often. Willow seemed like the most appropriate person to accept. Come to think of it, could you see Allyson Hannigan as the Doctor? I think that would work. Hmm. Of course, I suppose that would be blasphemy to have an American Doctor, let alone a female, wouldn't it. Just a thought. 


End file.
